Purple Storm
by renascence
Summary: Eager to see the blonde's dark side, Kyoya, once again, winds up putting his foot in his mouth. SLASH! TamaKyo Jealous!Tamaki Review!


Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

><p>Purple Storm<p>

'A funny thing, jealousy is, it can make the calmest man into a volatile beast. Tamaki is no exception.' Kyoya thought to himself. The young man was laying in bed, with a particular glow towards his skin. His hair was a sweaty, glue to his forehead mess. He looked at his sleeping lover, who had a protective arm around the boy. He would be a fool to mess with Tamaki's jealous side, again. And what had he done? Exactly what he had promised himself not to, on a count of the bruises on his hips and the limping around for weeks. But that feeling of passion one again reared its ugly head and drawn Kyoya in, like a black hole. You see, he had often wondered about the other side of Tamaki- the dark, elusive side. The only time he did see it was when he had gotten the blonde jealous.

Today, he had gotten just a little to close to a classmate, in his defense, he was just thanking him for the homework was all. He had tried to play innocent but all that got him was a violent slam into the wall, and a _very_ rough kiss. Just when Tamaki was pulling away, Kyoya smirked. He had done it again!

The blonde growled, "Come on."

Kyoya, deep down was happy. But on the outside he was shaking like a leaf. Tamaki looked completely different now, his eyes glowed this dark purple color that every time Kyoya looked in them, he was instantly putty in his hands. The feeling of lust seemed to overtake the two boys or at least that's what it looked like. They could barely keep their hands off one another during the ride to Tamaki's home. Kisses, touches, and pleas were exchanged. Tamaki basically picked Kyoya up, bridal style all the way to the bedroom, kicked the door open, and thrown the poor boy onto the bed.

"Ow! T- ", the boy was cut off.

"Your mine.", was all the blonde was willing to say at that point. He pinned Kyoya down with one hand and quickly yank off the latter's shirt. Kyoya moaned. The blonde bent his head and licked around one of his nipples. He pinched the other and kissed all along the boys torso making sure to leave some marks. Once he reached his pants, he rubbed the cloth fondly, smiling when he heard another moan from Kyoya. How delicious.

"Hard for me already. I like that.". he said. He again rubbed the cloth feeling the hotness form the boys erection. He was so fascinated how it drove out the most sensual sounds from his lover. Teasing the boy he nuzzled his face into the fabric, Kyoya's face instantly went a shade darker. He then stopped.

"Tamaki please! I can't..", the shadow king whimpered. He jerked his hips, desperate for more friction. Tamaki looked at the boy, he looked simply delicious, his face as red as a cherry, his eyes held such lust, the gold specks clearly brightened.

"You can't what Kyoya?", he teased, he knew what the boy wanted.

"….ah!...", Kyoya moaned. The blonde took his burning erection into his mouth, his head bobbed up and down, looking at Kyoya the whole time. This just made the brunette even more hard. He stopped just when the boy was about to climax.

"….please….", the poor boy was barely able to talk. He had tears in his eyes, he was just begging to be touched again.

The blonde did take some pity on him, he let go of Kyoya hands and brought the boys hips to his erection and grinded them together, both moaned. Deciding not to tease anymore, he quickly took off his pants and shirt, spread the boys pale thighs and kissed them.

He brought two fingers up to the flustered boys mouth and said, "Suck,"

The boy all to eagerly sucked making sure they were wet all around. Taking his fingers out of his mouth, he quickly began preparing the brunette. He rubbed a digit around the puckered nerves, coaxing Kyoya to relax. He slammed a digit in, Kyoya whimpered pathetically.

He asked, "Kyoya who do you belong to?" while keeping a unceasingly slow pace going, his violet eyes studied the brunette.

"…more…", Kyoya begged. Tamaki shook his head, he stopped.

"Kyoya, who do you belong to?", he growled. This time with two fingers he slammed into the boy's prostate.

"AH! You !", he screamed.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you.", he pretended to think, "Kyoya, who did you say you belonged to?" He tightened his hold on his lovers hips, and quickly thrust into the boys tight channel.

"Ohh a-hh!", Kyoya moaned. His back arched giving Tamaki an even better angle.

"Kyoya!", He scolded, gave the other a hard slap on the ass. "You didn't answer my question! Who do you belong to?"

"You.", he breathed. Sweat glistened all over his body, muscles convulsing. He was so close, so overtaken by all the emotions he was feeling at one time.

"Me? What's my name Kyoya?" The blonde kept going, thrusting even harder into the brunette. He was surprised by how tight his lover was at first but immediately got used to it. As he drilled into Kyoya (literally), the more submissive he had gotten.

"Ahhh..", left from the boys sweet lips. His eyes closed, blissfully. He was so close..

"What. Is. My. name. Kyoya?" he emphasized with each thrust, each one hitting his much abused prostate.

"Ta-ahh-ma..", the boys hips bucked up. Before he could let the boy climax, he reached down and grab the base of the boys cock.

"Uh huh, you're not getting off that easy." He chuckled at the whine he received.

Leaning down he reached the boys ear, and nipped it. "Love, what's my name?", he whispered softly. He kissed the boy's cheek and nuzzled it.

"Tamaki..", was the faint voice he received. Kyoya was trembling, a sign he was tired. He opened his eyes to look at Tamaki's, silently begging him to continue.

Tamaki caressed his cheek and smiled. Could this really be the same Kyoya that he went to school with?

"You're just so beautiful.", he confessed, "You know you make it really hard for me to control myself.. with all those guys around you. Who knows what they're thinking when they see that cute ass of yours." Kyoya in turn, blushed.

He smirked when he heard small pants fill the room. He loved being able to make Kyoya feel this way, the only one to make sweet moans come from him. How he would talk so soft while they bathed in the glow of their lovemaking. He loved this side of Kyoya.

He gave one very rough thrust to his love's prostate.

"TAMAKI!", his lover screeched. The sweet sound filled the air. His tight walls constricted Tamaki's erection causing the blonde to orgasm. He moaned loudly.

After both came down from their high, Tamaki pulled out slowly. He kissed the top of his sweaty lover's head and laid down next to him.

It was just like that, that the blondes sensed came back to him, did he hurt Kyoya?

"Did I hurt you? I'm so- ", Kyoya sat up and kissed the blonde.

"No, you didn't hurt me. You made me really happy.", he replied softly. Moving a little bit to lay his head on Tamaki's chest, he sighed contently. Today was perfect, it was just what he wanted.

No matter what the Shadow King always seemed to get his way.

* * *

><p>AN: So since this was my first real Tama/Kyo lemon, how was it? Review please and you will make Kyoya really happy!


End file.
